


Muffin Tops

by Greyescale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Planner!Stiles, Weddings, baker!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyescale/pseuds/Greyescale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek doesn't know it yet, but Stiles will one day ask him to pour chocolate on him and lick it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muffin Tops

“It’s criminal!” Derek exclaims once again. “Why would you only eat the muffin tops? _All_ of the muffin is good!”

He’s standing in the grocery store with Laura at his side while she rubs her forehead in exasperation. This is the seventh thing they’ve found that Derek can’t seem to wrap his head around. He’s honestly like a toddler when it comes to baked treats, if they’re not done his way, they’re done wrong.

“It doesn’t matter, Derek,” Laura mutters, like it’s been rehearsed. She’s beginning to sound like a dying record. “We’re not buying them. Can you please just get the things you need and we can get out of here?” She raises her eyebrows, tapping her toe and checking her watch. They’re going to be late and Lydia won’t be pleased to see her then. Laura doesn’t want that.

Derek sighs and shoves the box of muffin tops back before grabbing the two boxes of butter sticks he needs. He sticks them in the basket under his arm and looks around to make sure there’s nothing else he needs. He’s tempted to grab the whipped cream to make life easier, but knows Laura will give him a disappointed look. So he grabs the heavy whipping cream and the nods. “We can go.”

Laura raises her hands to the ceiling as if to thank some unknown deity and stalks towards the cash registers. Within ten minutes, they’re on the road to head back to the shop. Lydia scheduled an appointment for them a few weeks ago to talk to an older couple about potential wedding cake ideas. Apparently this is their second wedding each and they have grown sons each, as well, so it’s supposed to be simple, but elegant. Derek’s good at simple and elegant. Even if he doesn’t look like he is.

&&&

Lydia is standing in the front of the shop, staring down the wall clock. She smirks a bit when Laura comes flying inside carrying one plastic bag while Derek handles the rest of them. “A minute to spare, I’m impressed,” she purrs, taking the bag from Laura and kissing her cheek.

Derek makes a face and rolls his eyes, carrying the bags into the bakery part of the shop. He sticks the things that need to be refrigerated in the walk-in and then sorts the last of the materials along his bench. His head turns at the tinkling of the bell over the door and he wipes his hands off on his apron before walking into the front of the shop.

Lydia is already leading the couple and their wedding planner into the back office where Derek conducts interviews. Meanwhile, Laura is arranging the glass case and packing up a few boxes of cupcakes that will be delivered later that day when Isaac comes in in an hour.

As soon as Lydia leaves the room, Derek goes inside and takes his seat behind the desk, shaking hands with the man and the wedding planner. He opens his wedding cake folder and pulls up a few different designs he had made the week before to give them an example of what he can do. He selects for them to show on the screen facing the people before him before turning to them fully.

He finally gets a good look at the wedding planner. He’s younger than Derek, but still obviously an adult. His face has a smattering of moles across his cheeks and his nose hooks upward at the end. His eyes are framed in dark lashes that accent the natural chocolate-y appearance of them.

Derek would like to melt chocolate and lick it off his body.

Once he get can get his head back on his shoulders, which takes longer than he’d like to admit, he begins to speak. “So, you two are Melissa and John? And you are-?” He looks at the wedding planner.

The wedding planner finally speaks and his voice is deeper than Derek’s and so, so perfect. “Stiles. I’m John’s son and soon-to-be Melissa’s step-son, and yes, I am still a professional wedding planner.” Derek won’t find out for a few months how it all came to be, but it started with his best friend’s wedding and his best friend’s bosses wedding and suddenly Stiles is making his way towards ranks with David Tutera and other celebrity planners.

Derek nods once and clears his throat. “Well, I know the information I was given was that it’s supposed to be simple and elegant and your colors are white and lavender?”

Melissa nods with a smile. “Yes, we have pictures of the dress if that would be helpful. And a few cake ideas I got off Pintrest if you need to see those?”

“Well, I did some basic designs myself, as you can see,” Derek explains and gestures to the screen before them. “I can do a lot of different things, I have a couple of my favorite pieces here.” He pulls the images out of the folder and lays them in front of the couple. “And more recently a popular idea has been a cupcake wedding cake. You get a cake topper with the levels all being cupcakes so guests can choose them for themselves. It’s really up to you, I’m just the capable hands at your disposal.”

Melissa and John are quiet while they look over the sketches and images, talking quietly amongst themselves. Stiles leans over his father’s shoulder and gazes at the cakes, picking up two of them and selecting a design on the screen. Then he stands up and inspects the images further before placing them in front of Derek and pointing and two separate designs.

“Can you take these two and combine them with that cake idea?” Stiles asks, looking at Derek.

The older man pulls out a legal pad and begins to take notes before doing a rough sketch at the bottom of the paper. He holds it up and Stiles nods appreciatively.

Melissa gazes at the cake with a smile and nods. “That looks gorgeous,” she agrees happily.

John kisses the back of her hand and gestures to the cake. “It’s beautiful really. Now I heard we’re going to be trying some cake flavors today…?”

Stiles sighs and shakes his head. “If it wasn’t your wedding,” he mutters and sits back down.

Derek lets out a soft laugh and nods. “Absolutely. I believe you gave Lydia some cake requests?”

Soon enough, Laura enters the room with a tray of cake flavors and places them in front of the three of them. Derek remembers staying late the previous night to make sure they were perfect, wanting to snag this wedding so they can really expand their potential with city-comers.

He sits back in his chair and continues to sketch, playing with various icing designs and wondering if fondant is the way to go or not.

Derek looks up when Stiles groans appreciatively and gestures to the carrot cake slice in front of him. “This is it, we all agree. It’s perfect,” he decides. Melissa and John are licking their forks and nodding in agreement.

Derek chuckles and rubs the back of his neck. “Thank you. We can do that, for sure. So a carrot cake with this design.” He holds it up and Stiles snatches it to take a picture for his records. He gives him back to Derek and takes another bite of the carrot cake.

The baker stands and gestures for the family to follow him into the main part of the bakery. Lydia hurries in to clean everything up and get Derek’s sketch on his computer.

Derek walks behind the glass case and pulls out three carrot cake cupcakes, sticking them in little cupcake boxes. He puts them in a paper bag then and hands it over. “There you go. We make fresh cupcakes every morning, along with our usual bakery treats. And we have a coffee menu, as you can see.” He gestures behind himself with a crooked smile. “So I hope we’ll see you here again soon?”

John easily agrees and Melissa slides her hand into his arm. Stiles doesn’t say anything, but eyes the glass case and Derek like he has a secret before leaving.

&&&

Derek is in the back working on a five year old’s racecar birthday cake when Laura comes running in. He looks up and protects the cake with his hands, knowing she has potential to knock it over. “Yes, Laura?”

Laura takes a deep breath before speaking with a smirk. “That wedding planner was back here today to get a bagel and a coffee. He looked disappointed you weren’t working out front.”

Derek frowns and wipes his hands over before going over to wash them and dry them. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, he came up to the counter and placed his order and looked around like he was searching for you. He sat out there for like a half an hour before leaving. I think he has a crush.”

Derek shakes his head, knowing it’s too good to be true. “Maybe he just wanted to talk more about the cake, this is for his father’s wedding, after all.” He shrugs and turns on the mixer. “Go back out there, Laura, before we have a line reaching outside the door.” If Laura says anything else, Derek doesn’t hear her, he’s too focused on making his whipped cream perfect.

&&&

Before long the day of the wedding arrives and Isaac has the flu. So Derek has to drive the cake to the venue and get it all set up for the wedding.

He’s patiently sticking the violets into the top of the cake when he feels someone tap his shoulder. He half-turns, expecting it to be the serving team leader to make sure the cake can be cut with a normal knife, but is surprised to see Stiles standing behind him in a tasteful plaid suit.

Derek puts the remaining flowers down in their case and turns around fully, racking his eyes up and down Stiles. He knows from Laura that the younger man has come by the shop many times since their first and only meeting, but Derek assumes he just like the pastries they prepare.

He swallows thickly and towels off his hands, offering one for Stiles to shake. “Can I do anything for you?” he asks, tilting his head to the side.

“Stay for the wedding,” Stiles blurts out when they’re done shaking hands. He frowns and shakes his head. “I mean. Everyone really likes you here and we’d be honored if you would stay. It’ll be easy to put in another order to the kitchen.”

Derek looks down at himself before frowning. “I can’t stay wearing this,” he begins to say but Stiles holds up a hand.

“I’m sure you have a suit at home. Finish the cake and go get changed and then come back. Please? My plus one cancelled and the table will be offset if we don’t have someone sitting there.”

Derek swallows thickly, wondering if this is Stiles’ way of asking him to be his plus one, but before he can think about it, Derek is nodding. “Sure. Let me just finish these violets,” he says, gesturing vaguely to them.

Stiles’ cheeks turn slightly pink and he nods before turning on his heel and heading away.

Derek stares at his retreating figure dumbly for a moment before turning back to finishing his cake.

&&&

He arrives back at the venue with barely enough time to spare. He hurries into the ceremony space and takes a seat in the back of the row, behind where Stiles is standing with his father just as the music begins to play.  

There’s only one bridesmaid with no one to lead her. She has a ring on her finger, so Derek assumes she must be married to Melissa’s son.

He stands when the wedding march begins and smiles when he sees Melissa walk out. She’s in an elegant long gown and her hand tucked into the arm of a young man who looks like her. Scott Derek thinks his name is, Stiles may have mentioned him in one of their emails.

Soon enough Melissa is standing beside John and the ceremony is starting.

&&&

Stiles snags Derek as soon as he enters the reception room and leads him up to the head table. His eyes widened as he’s shoved into a seat and Stiles sits beside him.

“Sorry,” Stiles whispers. “I know it’s not very inconspicuous, but one of my friends was supposed to come and I can’t bail on my parents and sit down there and yeah. Sorry.”

Derek waves a hand and shrugs. “It’s fine. I’m just surprised I can sit up here at all.” He smooth’s his hand over his tie, looking down at himself. He’s got on a simple grey suit with a dark blue shirt on underneath. It doesn’t quite match the wedding and it’s nowhere near as classy as what Stiles is wearing, but it was all Derek had.

Stiles puts his hand on Derek’s wrist and stops him from fidgeting. “You look great,” he murmurs. “Now stand up, my parents are coming in.”

Derek stands with him and politely claps along with everyone else as John and Melissa make their way to the table as well. They sit down and then everyone else can too. He can tell that everyone here must know each other because everything looks extra intimate, even for a small wedding.

The food comes first, a plate of lobster and steak is put in front of Derek and he can tell Stiles made sure no expense was spared.

&&&

When it’s time to cut the cake, Derek gets a mention and at least three women take down his number and information for future reference.

He even eats a piece at Stiles’ insistence, even though he hardly tastes his own cakes anymore, knowing how they taste at this point.

And then the first dance is happening and people are joining the dance floor on the next song. Derek figures he can sit and watch for a while, maybe head out soon.

He looks up when he sees professionally polished brown dress shoes beneath his gaze, attached to long legs clad in plaid. Stiles is standing over him and holding a hand out.

“Come on, big guy, you’re not getting away with not dancing,” Stiles says with a soft smile. He pulls Derek to his feet and leads him down to the dancefloor, putting his hands on his shoulders.

Before Derek knows it they’re dancing along to some Kanye song and Stiles is shaking his hips in a way that should be illegal.

Before his suit pants can get too tight, Derek heads over to the bar and orders himself a drink. He’s just taking a sip of it when it’s pulled away from his face and replaced with warm lips.

Derek kisses back for a moment before realizing he should figure out who he’s kissing. He pulls back and sees Stiles with his eyes closed in front of him. Derek’s heart pounds in his chest and he puts his hands on Stiles’ cheeks. “What are you doing?” he asks, just over the music.

Stiles opens his eyes and bites his lip. “I just…will you go out with me, Derek?”

The nod Derek gives is the easiest thing he’s ever done.

&&&

“I can’t make cakes if you keep eating the batter!” Derek cries with a laugh.

Stiles swings his feet while he’s perched on the bench in front of Derek. “Yeah, but the batter is so good, Derek!” he protests, trying to stick his fingers back in the bowl.

Derek lifts his spreader and points it at Stiles’ face. “I have an appointment with your step-brother and his wife in three hours and if I don’t have red velvet cake for a pregnant woman there will be hell to pay. Now. Go get me two cupcake liners, a pink and a blue one, I have to decorate the vanilla ones.” He watches Stiles wander over to the storage space beside the freezer and smiles to himself.

After a few dates, they decided to make it official and Stiles got one of his best gigs with some A-lister in Hollywood wanting him to design her kid’s sixth birthday party. Derek made the cake and goodies for the party. Sure enough, people began to flock to the bakery and the orders and requests got so high Derek had to start training new people. They were looking to open a second shop closer to the city.

About two years after the wedding, Kira and Scott announced Kira’s pregnancy and Derek and Stiles were in charge of the baby shower. So Derek had to prepare cakes for them to try. Even if they know all the flavors Derek can make.

When Stiles comes back with the two liners Derek requested, he kisses his cheek and picks up his phone. “I’ll see you at home,” he murmurs. “I have an appointment with Jordan, his fiancé wants to look at more dresses. I love you.”

Derek smiles and kisses Stiles once more before wiping some batter on his nose. “I love you too. Have a nice day.” He watches Stiles leave the shop and gets the cupcakes in the oven. Once they start to bake, he enters the freezer and pulls out a carrot cake cupcake he had been working on the night before. He brings it to the bench and procures an icing bag, starting with a simple swirl. Then he digs a velvet box out of his pocket, setting it beside him. He hopes Stiles will say yes.

Derek doesn’t know it yet, but Stiles will.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me or say hello or yell at me if you really want on [tumblr](http://arsebuttock.tumblr.com).


End file.
